When watching a waterfall
by Spidermonkey-Demon
Summary: Jack knows he feels something, but it isn't until something happens to Charlie that Jack now realizes the truth. Slash


Jack dashed through the forest not mind the trees and ferns that hit his face. He was worried sick for both Charlie and Claire welfare. He was the one to blame; it was his fault Claire ran off and Charlie went to chase after her; no one else could take the blame for it, or not place blame anywhere. Locke, Boone, and Kate were the ones that made up his search party though Jack heard over his panicked thoughts that Michael wanted to help, but Locke sent him to search in the south. The party all looked at him and worried for his own personal safety, Boone and Kate watched in utter shock at Jack rather uncharacteristic behavior. Locke shook his head, understanding fully why Jack was so worried, though the rest were oblivious, Jack included.

It was Jack questioning Locke and putting nervous tension upon the older man making Locke not so composed and unperturbed to do much of tracking those that captured Charlie and Claire. Kate decided that it was superlative for her to demonstrate her track abilities, just to prevent Locke from trying to murder the overly worried doctor. So here she was listening to Jack thrashing about in the jungle making enough noise to alert the villains to their presences in the deep jungle. She was lagging behind as a form of self-preservation, so Jack would not retaliate against her. Soon there on the path on a near by rocks was one of Charlie's Love/Hate tap things; they were on the right track. Then Jack claimed to hear a scream, Claire's scream. He climbed up to wet bank and she followed behind, hearing him breath heavily. But he soon lost his grip and fell.

Jack laid in the muddy rain induce stream, unconscious, his mind on a day in his past where everything changed for his father and for himself, before he even dreamed of going to Australia. Jack knew he was required to find Charlie and Claire, but the two of them could die like Ethan threaten to do, or the two could already be dead by now. Jack awoke to Kate shaking him. Standing up forgetting his momentary dizziness, he knew he probably had a minor concussion, but he continued to follow the unknown trail anyway. The duo soon was walking up the trail, which soon became a slippery slope, when they reached the top they were met with only a miserable site.

Charlie was hung, hanging there with vines around his neck and a blindfold over his eyes, his body limp and blue. Jack panicked, stressing on the necessity to cut Charlie down. Once Kate was able to cut Charlie down, he fell into Jack arms, not breathing. Jack tried with all his might to revive Charlie, but nothing he did seemed to work. Kate was crying uncontrollably in the background, Jack felt that it was hapless to try any longer, but the memory of the girl who his father killed accidentally came back to mind with full guilt and Jack tried once more. That was the lucky ticket.

Charlie came back to life breathing forced and short. Jack cradled Charlie in his arms, trying to soothe the fallen rock star. As Jack held Charlie close, Jack now understood why Locke was trying to calm him, trying to breakthrough the hard core around Jack's heart. Charlie need him to be strong, to be the leader, but to be not as cold and put off as he was. Unwanted tears streamed down Jack's face and mixed with the dirt and mud that was still present on his face.

Once back at the caves Jack wrapped a blanket around Charlie, only this did not persuade a response out of him. Jack heart broke; Charlie probably blamed him for what happened to Claire, and who could blame him. Jack tried to help the fallen star, "Where does it hurt?" He asked. "Does this hurt?" Jack asked placing fingers gently around Charlie's neck. Charlie continued to look into space. This went on after everyone went to sleep. Jack was at his wits end with what worry.

Jack sighed, "Charlie I'm sorry about Claire. Please, say something." Jack implored. Charlie continued to look intently into the flames.

"Jack it isn't your fault." Charlie finally said after a while. "It is mine, I said I was going to protect her and I didn't." Charlie whimpered.

"That isn't true" Jack sighed. "I will not let you tolerate the blame." Jack said muscularly.

"Jack…" Charlie dare not finish his voice far too pathetic. He turned and looked into Jack's eyes. "Why? Jack what are you hiding?" Charlie asked involuntarily shivering from the temperature. Jack draped the blanket around Charlie tighter and allowed his arms to linger around the smaller man for a moment.

"Nothing." Jack said, but unconvincingly.

"Jack you have changed" Charlie said leaning closer unknowingly into Jack's embrace.

"I comprehend just what I want from the island, I gave something up, but have nothing in return." Jack whispered.

"What is it that you want?" Charlie asked, staring deep into Jack's eyes. Jack leaned into Charlie placing a lingering peck on his lips.

"You." Jack breathed pulling away.


End file.
